Marvel and DC: Clash of the Century
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: In a Alternate Universe, not like ones i ever wrote before, Two of comics major universes, Marvel and DC, combine to make a crossover universe. When the Marvel Heroes find themselves in the DC comics universe, They team up with the DC heroes to find a way to stay together until they find ideas to get home. Welcome to New MetroGotham, a combo of New York, Metropolis, and Gotham city
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

" _ **I s**_ **hould of done this a long time ago."** A man in Black and White with a skull on his uniform reloads a sniper rifle. His name is Frank Castle, or otherwise known as Punisher. **"This was inevitable,"** He walk towards a window, **"This is no other way this could end."** he kneels down and aims his sniper rifle. **"I will always live with the fact that I wasn't strong enough to act on this until now…"** He is still aiming to take the shot. **"This was always the end."** He still aims. **"Always."** He is aiming at two sides of costumed heroes… Captain America and the rest of the Marvel Universe and Superman and the rest of the DC Universe. The two sides of heroes and champions run towards each other and battle to the death, seeing who's really the best universe.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I posted something. The reason why is school and forgetting that I had a account. But, anyways im back and I hope to keep making stories. I know you're wondering… "WebWarrior…What the actual heck am I reading?" Well…. Its another Marvel/DC Crossover… You guys liked my Spider-Man/Batman one. This time it's both of their universes duking it out. Hope you guys like it and stay tuned!**


	2. A Long Night

**Chapter 2: A Long Night**

 **Two Weeks ago**

" **I used to love this city."** A red and blue figure swings across town. His name was Peter Parker, or otherwise known as The Amazing Spider-Man. **"I can't believe I'm nostalgic for the days when your Venoms or Doc Ocks were around the corner for every 10 seconds."** He lands on a rooftop until he hears an explosion from the street below. **"Kaboom? Really? Tonight of all nights I get a Kaboom?"** Spidey lands on a light pole in front of a destroyed bank. **"Has everyone in this world lost their mind?!" "You would think that out of all the places on this god forsaken earth THIS is the place everyone would just…. Be calm." "This would be one area would mind their P's and Q's…. Whatever the Hell that… Umm..."** "Ok….What the heck is this?" said Peter as he stands in front of female crooks. "Well… What does it look like?" said one of the Robbers. "Let's see… It's a dream I actually had in college," said Spidey, "It was about these cute hot robber chicks that broke into a bank… and took all the cash?" "Wow… That's actually a good guess." said another female robber. "All five of you were there…" said Spidey as he dodges their attacks. "Screw this jerk," said one of the robbers, "Stick to the boss's plan!" "OOOH! A Plan! I would to.. WOAH..!" said Spidey as he dodges a punch. "Need a hand there, Pal?" said a voice as four teenaged heroes appear in front of him, which they are called…

THE TEEN TITANS

Robin: (Tim Drake) a master hand to Hand combat. Uses a Bo staff and gadgets, and a sidekick to Batman.

Cyborg: (Victor Stone) A Technological Genuis, Half Man Half Robot, Has multiple weapons in his body

Beast Boy: (Unknown) Shape Shifter, can turn into any animal he wants

and

Starfire: (Koriand'r) Alien from a distant planet, can fire energy blasts and the power of flight

One of the robbers turn to Cyborg and is surprised. "Oh im not going back there over these wanna bes. NO WAY!" said a robber. "Wow… how rude." said Cyborg. Then, Robin and Spider-Man are back to back, trying to hold them off. Starfire keeps blasting one repeatedly. "They are doing the filming, friends," she said, "It's going good. Now, FOCUS! This will get us the points!" Later, after the robbers are unconscious on the ground, the Teen Titans and Spider-Man stand over them. "Now… who are these fiends?" asked Star fire. "Just normal bank robbers." said Spider-Man. "Wait… who?" asked Beast Boy. "You have a weird mind, dude." said Cyborg, rolling his eyes. "Well Teen Titans, I loved the help, but I have to…" said Spider-Man until Robin interrupts. "You do? You liked it?" said Robin. "I think he just said he WANTED us to help." said Beast Boy. "And LOVED it." said Robin. "No freaking way!" said Cyborg. "Because I remember last time we attempted to help you, you called us a pile of.." said Beast Boy face to face with Spidey. "And I said sorry for that." said Spidey. "So you don't think we are a BIG pile of…?" said Beast Boy with a smirk. "That… That was in the heat of the moment…." said Spider-Man. "Uh… Robin… can I talk to you?" said Spidey as he turns to Robin. "Wait.. Me?" said Robin, "What is it?" "Last time we met… Y-You insinuated something…" said Spider-Man. "Wait… I did?" asked Robin confused. "The.. you know.." said Spider-Man. "That I know everything about you?" said Robin. "Yeah…." said Spider-Man, "Do you really think that or was it a joke?" said Spider-Man. "Think? no," said Robin, "Know? yep." "NO!" said Spider-Man. "Yep." said Robin. "Im not making any of this up." said Robin. "Listen…" said Spidey. "You are gonna say if I really knew you, Then I would know who you are. Your REAL name. The other side of you." said Robin. "So wait… you know MY name…" said Spidey. "Most of us has by now…" said Robin. "Aw come on…" said Spider-Man. "Want me to scream it?" said Robin with a smirk. "Hell no!" said Spider-Man. "Are you sure?" asked Robin with a smirk. "Do you see how this is upsetting… well to me..?" said Spidey. "You should go to that thing you were invited to." said Robin. "Are you guys coming?" said Spider-Man. "WE weren't invited." said Robin. "And yes, we aren't happy." said Cyborg. "It's like the high school," said Starfire, "And by that, is the training situations at the tower." "hey… I didn't make the invites." said Spidey. "We know… It sucks.," said Robin, "They are making our decisions and we aren't allowed to make them." "I still wanna talk about the thing.." said Spider-Man, looking at Robin. "You want to never see me again…" said Robin. "Either of those things…" said Spider-Man as he swings away.

Later, at what appears to be Belle Reve Prison, a small African American woman named Amanda Waller is talking with….

The Justice League

Superman: (Clark Kent/ Kal El) Superhuman strength, Speed, Durablity, Heat Vision, Ice Breath, and Power of Flight

Batman: (Bruce Wayne) Master hand to hand combatant, Batarangs, a lot of gear in his ultity belt.

Aquaman: (Arthur Curry) Able to breath underwater, and come in contact with fish.

Wonder Woman: (Diana Prince) Flight, master combatant, Lasso of Truth, and Bracelets that can deflect projectiles.

and

The Flash: (Barry Allen) Uses Super Speed, can time travel, can actually emit electricity from his body.

and

The Avengers

Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Master Combatant, uses Shield to block projectiles or use as a Weapon.

Iron-Man: (Tony Stark) Billionaire, Playboy, Philantropist, Inventor, uses a suit of high tech armor to fight criminals.

Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Has Reality Altering abilities, mostly calls them "Hexes"

Thor: (Thor Odinson) a Demigod. Has god like strength, durability, endurance, speed, and has the power to control the weather thanks to his hammer Mnijor.

Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) Brother of Scarlet Witch, has Super Speed.

and

Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Master combatant, uses a bow and specialized arrows for any situation

"I got a question," said Hawkeye, "Why are you leading this meeting Waller?" "Because I called this meeting," said Waller, "You're in MY house Barton. and where IM from, a guest shows respect to their host." "Where DID you even come from?" said Hawkeye. "Frankly, Hawkeye, I don't care if you leave or stay." "OOoh! Roasted!" said Black Widow. "Let the Woman speak, said Tony Stark, "I want to hear what she has to say." "Ok… THAT was interesting." said Bruce Wayne. "Which Part?" said Tony. "You want to hear what she says while I don't," said Bruce, "yet we are the same thing." "No we aren't." said Tony. "Oh yes we do," said Bruce, "The rich Billionaire shtick. It's a trademark." "only ONE of us is responsible for our situation." "That's just rude and also not true." Tapping from the window happens. "GO AROUND!" said Bruce as he looks at Spider-Man at the window. "There's no need." said Waller as he presses a button and it opens the window. "Hey folks! What did I miss?" said Spidey. "Two Billionaires are arguing." said Hulk. "Really? That's usually my thing…," said Spidey, "I made it." "If I may have the floor," said Spider-Man, "We need to figure this out. We need to put everything back the way it was." "We know," said Bruce, "We were getting to that." "There are people who know my name! I HATE THAT!" said Spider-Man anxiously. "Every hero from our universe knows who you are." said Bruce. "I hate it!" said Spidey.

Then other costumed heroes walked in who are known as…

The X-Men

Cyclops (Scott Summers): Leader of the X-Men, Uses optic eye blasts.

Storm (Orereo): Commands the weather

Emma Frost: Telepath.

Jean Grey: Also a Telepath and the current lover of Cyclops

Beast (Hank McCoy): Acrobathic, has speed, stamina and flexible, has a Ape-like appearance.

Rouge (Anna Marie): power to absorb someones abilities

and

Wolverine (James Howlett/Logan): has a healing factor, speed, agility, and adamantuim claws and skeleton

"I don't think think we even know who knows what." said Cyclops. "Can we just start this meeting anyways?" said Storm. "Wait Wait…," said Spider-Man, "Who knows my name?" Then most of the Justice League and Emma Frost and Jean Grey raise their hands. "It's because Batman told you that I'm Peter Parker," said Spidey, "And I'm supposed to LIVE here and everyone knows me. That's not fair!" "Now we all know who you are." said Hulk. "You don't need the mask pal." said Green Arrow. "I HAVE TO!" said Spidey, "I have family. I have things to protect. I maybe have acne. And I hate people knowing my name!" "Waller, why don't you tell us why we are here?" said Wanda, "What does Darkseid want you to tell us?" "That's not what this is, Maximoff." said Waller. "Then, what is?" said Storm. "We need to put a brain trust that can help this problem." said Waller. "Ok," said Scarlet Witch, "is THAT what Darkseid told you to say?" "Listen to me Wanda, We are LUCKY that whatever Wayne did didn't bring Doom's attention to us," said Waller, "Lucky. Because if I was him and I saw all this shit…" "STOP!" said Wayne irritated, "Ok. Not joking, stop. I DIDN'T START THIS!" "No one was even kidding." said Tony. "I'm not gonna be responsible for a tear in the plane of reality that I had no control over." said Bruce a little ticked. "You found a wormhole in time and space and experimented on it until it got bigger!" said Tony. "That's a exaggeration of what even happened," said Bruce, "Also I am so offended to find YOU blaming ME for this!" said Bruce. "I'm quick to even do it because I KNOW you," said Tony, "And if it was me and I had that access to power, I would've done the same." "But the difference between the both of us is that I'm actually responsible for my actions," said Tony, "as for you Wayne? Go play with yourself in your Bat Cave." "That's not what happened." said Bruce. Spidey walks over and pats Bruce's shoulder. "What DID happen?" asked Spidey. "We found a wormhole," said Bruce, "This is true."

 _We take a look back to a week before this story's events at a Wayne Enterprises lab where Bruce Wayne, a scientist named Ray Palmer, and Wayne staff are looking at a strange demisional wormhole. "THAT is a doorway to another world," said Ray, "One just like Ours. and THEY want to close it. Can you BELIEVE that, Bruce? They want to close it." "I can believe it Palmer." said Bruce Wayne. "Ahem… it's DOCTOR Palmer." said Ray. "Doctor Palmer. At this point, I can believe anything. The world is a big mess," said Bruce, "The powers that be, whoever they are, just can't afford to keep experimenting." "It's not an experiment," said Ray, "It's a doorway in reality. a tear. It proves so much about the fabric of everything. This more important than trees and food and..." "I agree with you Palmer," said Bruce, "I think I'll buy it." "Wait… Buy it?" asked Ray confused. "Star Labs or Lexcorp don't own it anymore because…" Then the portal gets bigger and bigger. "Uh, Is this okay?" asked a nervous Bruce Wayne. Then the computers and monitors start overloading. Then, the portal gets bigger and bigger until the whole room is covered in a bright light. Then the portal starts fading away. "No. No. No!" said Ray Palmer!_ "I think it was inevitable," said Bruce, "All or most of us play god with time and space." _"NO!" said a disappointed Ray._ "Screwing around with the laws of physics so we can be heroes," said Bruce, "I mean what do you think will happen?" _"No.." said Ray as he falls on his knees. "Maybe someone on the other end found out how to close it," said a scientist, "Someone with more knowledge." "Or maybe something really terrible happened." said Bruce. Then Bruce turns around to see Tony Stark standing there. "Uh… I was gonna use the toilet," said Tony, "Wait. Who are you?"_ "So we can waste time pointing fingers," said Waller, "Or we can work together to help you go back to where you came from." "OR where you came from." said Cyclops. "Have you guys even consider there is probably nothing left?" said a curious Spider-Man. "He is right," said Hulk, "This might be OUR world now." Everyone looks at Hulk in silent. "We don't know everything yet," said Hulk, "I've been running tests that may help us figure out what happened. I wouldn't mind help on the project." "Thank you Bruce," said Wanda, "Meanwhile we have to make the most of it." "Learn to work together." said Spidey. "Yeah, Because that worked so well in the past." said Cyclops. "At Minimum, learn to trust each other." said Waller. "Because we have to." said Stark.

Later, the Avengers Quinjet zooms off from Belle Reeve. "Jean?" said Black Widow as she looks back. "You were right," said Jean Grey, "They don't trust us." "We'll work on solutions and keep things calm," said Hulk, "Hopefully cooler heads will prevail." Everyone looks at Hulk again confused. "Yes Yes. I know," said Hulk, "If I'm the voice of reason… How bad can it get." That comment puts a look on Tony's face.

Back at the prison, Amanda Waller, Bruce Wayne, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow stand on the roof. "They don't trust us." said Waller. "Why would they even trust us?" said Martian. "We'll work on solutions and keep things calm," said Bruce, "I'll talk to Stark ans try to convince him that I'm…" "Oh crap," said Arrow, "Remember when we said we were worried if Darkseid knew the mess we made…?" Then a couple armored soldiers float down from the sky. "I think he knows." said Arrow.

 **Next: Rampage!**


End file.
